1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to respiratory therapy devices and, in particular, to an improved incentive spirometer.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to an incentive spirometer wherein an oxygen inlet is provided to facilitate the introduction of oxygen into the device without the oxygen effecting the monitoring of a patient's use of the device, and an integral information display receptacle is provided to enable written information to be displayed while the spirometer is in use.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of incentive spirometers for respiratory care and treatment is well known, but the implementation of oxygen to supplement the use of such devices has not been utilized. Various reasons have contributed to the lack of success in the utilization of oxygen for such a purpose, primarily because of the nature of incentive spirometers, and the manner in which such devices are used in respiratory care and treatment. Incentive spirometers are utilized to monitor a patient's breathing, and to provide a controlled exercise for a patient's lungs and associated breathing apparatus. While the use of a supplemental supply of oxygen is very advantageous in the treatment of some patients when using an incentive spirometers, the introduction of oxygen into the air stream for use by the patient, can effect the patient's use of the incentive spirometer. When the oxygen is introduced into the air stream, the oxygen being supplied can drive the system because of the positive pressure added by the volume of oxygen being added. "Driving" the system in this manner effects the calibration of the incentive spirometer, and gives the patient false feedback readings by which a patient monitors their use of the devices. The present invention includes a provision for supplying oxygen to a user without interfering with the calibration of the device or the user's monitoring their use of the spirometer.
A further feature of this invention is the provision of an integral information display receptacle in the base of the incentive spirometer, which permits a patient to observe such things as the instructions for the use of the device while the device is actually in use. Providing a convenient and readily accessible place on the device itself to store instructional information, in an manner whereby the information can be referred to by a patient when using the device, allows the patient to refer to such information during therapy and exercise sessions to insure that the device is being properly used.